User blog:SkyZephyrus/An idea that may become reality or not
I was replaying my copy of SRWOGs while lamenting the fact I can't play the 2nd OGs because I don't have a PS3 when an idea suddenly struck me. What if the first BETA landing unit never made it to Kashgar? What if it collided with something else in the atmosphere and destroyed before reaching the surface? What if the "something" collided with the landing unit was a certain meteor that contains technology beyond human's reach? Is it really the "hope" that humanity is looking for? Thus, the basic premise for this fan fiction is born. A Muv-Luv and Super Robot Wars Originals crossover. I currently called this little plot bunny Muv-Luv Altered Frontier. Do note that this is a crossover with Super Robot Wars Originals, not necessarily Original Generations. As I said, this story is basically AU that branched from 1973, where the first BETA landing unit collided with a meteor in the atmosphere and is destroyed before reaching the surface. The meteor itself crashed in Hawaii while UN formed a special investigation team to investigate the meteor lead by Dr. Bian Zoldark. Turns out one year later shortly after Athabasca Incident (same cause, different reason), the meteor which now dubbed as Meteor-1 is an artificial craft of alien origin that contained extremely advanced techonlogies beyond humanity's reach called Extra-Over Technology. UN and its members are surprised to hear that there is a possibility of another hostile alien race invasion possessing much superior technology even compared to BETA on the Moon and Mars. Extra-Over Technological Investigation Institute or EOTI was formed with Dr. Zoldark as its leader while most of its members are the members of Meteor-1 investigation team. Their task is to learn more on EOT and apply them to Earth's current level of technology, especially weapons, to prepare humanity for the confrontation against BETA and other threats beyond the stars. And it goes down from there... I'm still working with the changed timeline and I told you, it's not easy. I'm still patching up things here and there. There are some changes that already definite in my mind. Those definite changes are: *As the Hive Core never made it to Kashgar, the Original Hive will be a Hive in Negev, Israel called Negev Hive after its Hive Core landed in 1975. In return, Africa also will have BETA running amok in their territory. I have nothing to hold against Africa. I just thought it will be interesting. *The Landing unit in Athabasca was destroyed by the same manner as in MLA canon, but the reason is because US government doesn't want to risk for having alien invasion in the front of their door. *Meteor-1 is NOT Septuagint. I prefer to treat it like Macross in SRW Alpha, an alien craft and later turned to be one of humanity's trump card. But I planned for not to see any kind of action until mid-2002 due to the damage from collision in atmosphere with BETA landing unit and subsequent crash in Hawaii. Earth already have enough trouble with BETA. No need adding a Trojan Horse to her list. *Personal Trooper (PT) and Armored Module (AM) is introduced by EOTI as an alternative to TSF. UN Army adopted PT and AM as the mainstay of their force while military force of each country (e.g. IJA or Honor House Guards) used TSF as the mainstay of their force. I'm not sure on Grungust Series, but my original plan was to let UN to keep the prototypes and handed them only to notable pilots. *Several characters will be different than their potrayal in canon due to changed history. I proclaim justification due to Butterfly Effect. Like Sumika is alive and she works as Yuuko's assistant together with Kasumi. She is not Takeru's childhood friend. Someone else will fill that role. Takeru himself is not from Extra world, but that doesn't mean he will have memory flashback from time to time. He is an exceptional Psychodriver and a genius pilot, much like Leona Garstein. He also will pilot the RTX-008L Huckebein. Some of the Banpresto Original Characters will also have a slightly different role. *Some of the Prototype-only mecha from SRW game will have their Mass-Produced version. Examples are Wildschwein and Schutzwald. *Later on, the Valkyrie Squadron will be piloting the RPT-007K Gespenst Mk-II M Custom as they are piloting the RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-II M when the Halloween Plan initiated. That's all I could do for now. Maybe some you can shed some idea by leaving a comment, like the change of Timeline. Oh, and if you do comment, I reccomend to have at least basic knowledge of Super Robot Wars Originals to avoid...er, how do I say it? Unwanted and unnecessary conflicts? Sorry, English is not my primary language...so yeah. So how about it? A go or no go? Please tell me what you think. EDIT: Sumika still will be Takeru's childhood friend and enrolled in Squad 207. A lousy soldier (like Takeru in Unlimited), but one of a heck Psychodriver. Category:Blog posts